Twinkie Redux
by kdakmmt
Summary: Xander has some good news.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy is in her office trying to do some work when she hears a commotion in the outer offices. She gets up to see what is going on to find Xander doing the snoopy dance and yelling "they're coming back, they're coming back."

Willow approached Buffy, "Do you have any idea what's going on with Xander?" Buffy asked

"I was hoping you knew." Willow replied.

Willow moved over to Xander trying to get his attention but he continues to dance and yell "They're coming back. they're coming back."

Giles walks in finding Xander dancing. "Good lord, what is this racket all about?"

"We don't know Giles, He's been doing this for the last hour and he won't acknowledge our questions." Willow replied.

Buffy went over to Xander trying to get his attention. Waving her hands in front of him, and yelling at him only to be ignored.

Buffy is struck by and idea and confers with Willow about it who agrees with her.

Standing side by side the both face Xander, grabbing their shirts they both flash him.

Giles who has for the longest time tried to think of these two women as daughters can't help himself but look... "what? It's been a long dry spell..."

Xander as he is dancing and yelling is vaguely aware that Buffy and Willow are standing in front of him when they lift up their shirts and he gets a eye full of boobies, which of course is enough to knock him out of his state of dancing and yelling.

Unbeknownst to the two flashers several mini slayers have been taking pictures and video of the scene going on so there are many happy people tonight. Of course Dawn also was taking pictures since she figured it would be good blackmail material on Buffy.

Xander now that he has seen boobies and is now more coherent than he was, Buffy asked Xander a question.

"What's got you so excited that you are doing the snoopy dance and yelling they're back?" Buffy asked

"I can't believe it! I just heard the news! Someone is buying the hostess corporation and they will be restarting twinkie production!"

A/n I just read that someone is buying Hostess and Twinkies will be back in production by summer. I of course was inspired by this and this is what my plot bunny gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n originally this was just a quick fic that I threw together and then forgot to make it complete. However I was inspired to do a chapter 2. I don't own Buffy or anything related.

The following day Xander woke up as usual. Feeling pretty good as he had found out about Twinkies returning but then he was flashed by Buffy and Willow. Nothing makes the day complete like that.

Stepping over to his laptop to check his email, he finds the screen saver running and to his surprise it's pictures of the two aforementioned women. He's mesmerized as he watches as the saver scrolls thru a series of pictures that are from different angles. Shaking he head, "Well that's a good morning wake up." He said to himself.

Tapping the space bar to close the saver, he is surpised to find someone had changed his background to that of a picture of Buffy and Willows boobs.

Xanders facepalms and started to laugh "Someone is playing a joke on me..."

He checks his email and finds many from the different mini slayers all of them saying hi with attached pictures. Every single email had another picture of Buffy and Willow flashing him. One even had a video clip of it. Some of the older minis however went one step farther and added a picture of themselves flashing him Finally Dawn sent a email with pictures of Buffy and Willow and a rather large hi definition picture of her flashing.

"Ok. Now, I can feel the love here.", getting ready to take a shower he finds a picture taped to his bathroom door.

"Oh come on guys enough's enough. I like boobies a lot but come on..." Xander said to himself wondering why he's complaininig.

Xander took his shower. Of course it was a bit colder than usual, because, come on let's face it seeing all those boobies will have that effect on any heterosexual male past a certain age, well a few females as well. Stepping out of his shower he noticed that the mirror now has a picture on it.

Sighing to himself, "They are never going to let forget that are they?"

Finishing up in the bathroom he goes over to his bed and lays down. When he opens his eyes he sees a 11x14 picture up on his ceiling.

"Oh for petes sake." He laughed

Xander finally made it out of his room only to find yet another picture posted on the door opposite his. Moving on he started towards Buffys' office. He encounter a few minis along the way, coincidently the same ones who sent pictures of themselves and all of them flashed him as he walked by.

By the time he arrived at Buffys' office he was in need of another cold shower. He knocked and entered . Buffy, Willow and Kennedy were all there and as one they all stood, faced him, then flashed him.

They all started laughing when he turned to walk out of the office.

"Don't leave Xan", Buffy pleaded

Willow agreed with Buffy while Kennedy ran over and turned him around.

"Let's go Xander have a seat." Kennedy said.

"You guys have really been teasing me about yesterday. It's just been boobies everywhere I go since I woke up."

"yes" Buffy said with a big grin. "Of course this had the added benefit of destroying any plans Dawn had of blackmailing me, it was really easy to convince her to flash you.

"We are even letting you keep the pictures." Willow was grinning also.

"There's one more thing to do however" Kennedy said with a even bigger grin.

Xander started to worry at this point as he knew how devious they were apart and now they have obviously worked together on this.

Xander gulps "OK, what is that?"

They all reached behind Buffys' desk bringing up 6 boxes of Twinkies. "We saved these for a special occasion." they all said.


End file.
